


SKAM LA S1 E11: A Stupid Decision

by TheAwkwardOne6



Series: SKAM La Season 1 [12]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6
Relationships: Ava Boudreaux/Avery Trahan, Ava Boudreaux/Oliver Lirette
Series: SKAM La Season 1 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056755
Kudos: 3





	1. Good morning Sunshine

#  **Clip 1, Saturday 9:23AM, 2021: Good Morning Sunshine**

_ (The girls are at the kitchen table, and Zohra is cooking.) _

**Ava**

So where are your parents?

**Avery F**

Mom had work early in the morning. My dad gets in from work early in the morning. 

**Ava**

That must suck. 

**Avery F**

We make it work. Doesn’t your mom always work?

**Ava**

Yeah. She’s had to travel a lot for her job ever since my dad went “to buy milk.”

_ (She makes air quotations) _

**Zohra**

Oh, I’m sorry. Has he contacted you guys at all?

**Ava**

No.

**Claire**

I know it’s not the same, but my parents aren’t together either. They got divorced a few years ago. 

_ (Briana walks down the stairs slowly) _

Good morning sunshine, Zohra’s making pancakes. 

**Briana**

Hi. 

_ (She takes a seat at the table and Zohra puts a plate in front of her and gives her a pancake. She doesn’t move.) _

**Briana**

I don’t remember anything. 

**Avery F**

You’re fine. You just drank a little too much and came to say hi. 

**Claire**

Nothing special happened. 

**Briana**

Thank you. I mean it. 

**Zohra**

_ (She gives everyone else pancakes) _

Of course. That’s what friends are for.

**Briana**

You still want to be friends after everything I’ve done?

**Zohra**

Of course! You’re out group leader. 

_ (She smiles) _

**Claire**

There was one thing you said last night. 

_ (Briana freezes) _

Bri, are you pregnant?

_ (She nods) _

Are you sure?

_ (Briana goes away and comes back with a positive test. Claire inspects it) _

**Claire**

Didn’t you use a condom?

**Briana**

Um, Nick said that he’d never used one before. And that he didn’t know how to put one on. 

**Claire**

Fuck the Louisiana sex education program. 

**Briana**

He also said that it turns out that he wouldn’t need one? That you can’t get pregnant with what we did, but I mean… obviously. 

_ (She points to the test) _

**Zohra**

Let me see that. 

_ (Briana hands it to her.) _

**Claire**

Bri, what did you two do?

_ (Briana whispers in Claire’s ear. Claire snorts.) _

Bri, you can’t get pregnant from that. 

**Briana**

You can’t?

**Claire**

No. 

**Briana**

Oh. 

**Zohra**

Briana, that’s an ovulation test. My brother and his wife are trying for a baby and they have them everywhere. 

**Briana**

What does that mean?

**Claire**

When you’re ovulating, you can get pregnant _if_ you have sex, or a day or two before ovulating.

**Briana**

I feel so stupid. 

**Avery F**

It’s okay! Just be glad you’re not pregnant. Babies are the worst. 

_ (Briana smiles and hugs everyone.) _


	2. He’s in love with me

#  **Clip 2, Monday 2:45Pm, 2021: He's in love with me**

_ (Ava and Claire are walking to Claire’s car, having a conversation about the SATs. Avery T walks up to them) _

**Avery T**

Hey guys! Both of you, plus your friends, invited to my birthday party this Friday!

_ (He hands them both invitations, then three extra for Zohra, Avery F, and Briana) _

My mom made them. 

**Ava**

Aww, thanks. What should I get you?

**Avery T**

As long as you grace me with your presence, I’ll be happy. 

_ (Ava blushes and giggles) _

But seriously, you don't have to get me anything. My parents aren’t poor by any means. 

**Ava**

I’ll be there. Bye!

**Avery T**

Bye!

_ (He leaves) _

**Claire**

You like him. 

**Ava**

Noooo! I can’t believe you would even suggest such a thing!

**Claire**

Because that pickup line was terrible, and you 

_ (She imitates Ava’s giggle) _

**Ava**

Wow, rude. 

**Claire**

I think you should go for it. 

**Ava**

Maybe. It’s just… I don’t know if I’m ready. Oliver made me feel like I was crazy. It’s nice to finally be able to breathe again. 

**Claire**

I understand. But I don’t think Avery will be like Oliver. 

_ (Nick walks up behind them) _

**Nick**

Hi. 

**Claire**

Wow, hi Mike!

**Nick**

Since you’re not replying to my texts—

**Claire**

I didn’t have power for two weeks. 

**Nick**

—I was wondering if you would go out with me?

**Claire**

No. I’m never going to say yes, so just stop wasting your time. 

**Nick**

Look, I’m sorry I said those things to your friend—

**Claire**

It’s not me you should apologize to. 

_ (Nick opens his mouth, then closes it) _

**Nick**

You’re right. 

_ (He leaves. As the girls continue walking, they notice Sam staring at them.) _

**Claire**

What’s that about?

**Ava**

Sam told me that he’s in love with me. 

**Claire**

Holy shit. 


	3. He’d be ashamed

#  **Clip 3, Wednesday 3:46PM, 2021: He’d be ashamed**

_ (Sam and Ava are sitting at the lakefront, staring at the sky) _

**Ava**

The sky is really pretty. 

**Sam**

Yeah. 

_ (Quiet) _

Do you think my dad is watching?

**Ava**

Maybe. Do you want him to?

**Sam**

No. I think he’d be ashamed. 

**Ava**

I don’t think he would. 

**Sam**

I’m not even sure if I believe in heaven and God and all that stuff anymore?

**Ava**

Why?

**Sam**

I just… I don't think I want to believe in a god who lets stuff like this happen—who intended for stuff like this to happen. 

**Ava**

I get it. 

**Sam**

I knew that Oliver was texting Becky back on the camping trip. I wasn’t sure why, except that he needed to get in contact with Becky’s brother and he wasn’t answering his texts. 

**Ava**

What about when I heard her voice on the phone?

**Sam**

I don’t know anything about that. I just know that he made me promise not to tell you he was smoking. That’s why I told you to ask Becky. I thought she might tell you what was going on. Looking back on it—bad advice. 

**Ava**

Yeah, you should have seen that coming. 

**Sam**

I never wanted to hurt you. I care about you. 

**Ava**

I care about you too. 

_ (They hug. Sam decides to leave, and Ava sees Oliver pushing Danny on the swing. She calls him. To her surprise, he accepts) _

**Ava**

How are you?

**Oliver**

I’m good. I’m having out with my little brother right now. 

**Danny**

Who are you talking to?

**Oliver**

Someone. 

**Ava**

_ (She smiles) _

Who was that?

**Oliver**

It was just my little brother. I swear!

**Ava**

I believe you. You told me to call you when I figured out who I am. I think I’m getting there. 

**Oliver**

I’m glad. 

**Ava**

Can we meet up soon?

**Oliver**

Of course. 

**Ava**

Great. See you tomorrow night?

**Oliver**

I’ll be there

**_Song: Wish the World Away by Ollie MN_ **


	4. Chapter 4

#  **Clip 4, Thursday 4:46PM, 2021: I lost everything**

_ (Ava lets Oliver in her house.) _

**Ava**

Want some coffee?

**Oliver**

Sure. 

_ (Ava pours him some. He drinks it) _

It’s hot. 

**Ava**

It’s coffee. 

_ (She looks out the window) _

Remember the first time we kissed?

**Oliver**

Of course I remember. 

**Ava**

What do you remember?

_ (Cut to them sitting on the porch.) _

**Oliver**

I didn’t know how you felt. You were best friends with my girlfriend, and you’d been my friend since I was six. You were the first person I told that I was trans when I was twelve. If it didn’t go, well I knew things would be ruined and I really didn’t want to lose you. I was looking for a sign that I could kiss you. At the time, “I Like it Like That” by Cardi B was being played all the time. So when we were studying for exams, and your Spotify playlist was on, I thought “if it plays that song next, I’ll kiss her.”

**Ava**

Did it?

**Oliver**

No, it was that ” _Havana_ _nah nah nah”_ song. But it didn’t matter, because you kissed me. 

**Ava**

Wanna know why?

**Oliver**

Why?

**Ava**

Because I was looking for a sign. It was Havanna by Camila Cabello. 

**Oliver**

_(he squints at her)_

  
No it wasn’t. 

**Ava**

You’re right. I just really wanted to kiss you. 

_ (Cut to them in the grass in Ava’s backyard, staring at the stars) _

**Ava**

I lost everything to be with you. It wasn’t because I thought that dating you was cool or whatever. It hurt when you accused me of that. It was a stupid decision, but I didn’t do it to become popular. 

**Oliver**

Why was it a stupid decision?

**Ava**

It made me feel like shit. And then the way you treated me afterwards wasn’t okay. You made me feel like I was crazy or that I couldn’t trust myself. That wasn’t okay. 

**Oliver**

You’re right. 

**Ava**

I thought, “maybe I deserve it after what I did to Becky.” I became insecure and thought that your opinions mattered more than mine. I was miserable. 

**Oliver**

Should we break up?

**Ava**

Yeah, I think so. 

**Oliver**

Do you have feelings for Avery? I won’t be mad if you say yes. 

**Ava**

Maybe. He’s really sweet. And he doesn’t make me feel insecure or crazy. 

**Oliver**

I’m sorry. 

_ (Cut to the two of them in the driveway) _

**Oliver**

I guess this is goodbye. 

**Ava**

Goodbye. 

**Oliver**

We can stay friends?

**Ava**

I’d like that. 

**_Song: A Soulmate Who Wasn’t Meant to Be by Jess Benko_ **


	5. Happy Birthday

#  **Clip 5, Friday 5:46PM, 2021: Happy Birthday**

_(Ava walks to Avery T’s birthday party, gift in hand. She runs into Sam and Oliver)_

**Ava**

What are you two doing here?

**Sam**

Avery invited me. It was weird. He’s in youth group with me at church, but we don’t really talk. He said I could bring Oliver if I wanted. 

**Ava**

Huh. 

_(They walk inside and are directed to Avery T’s backyard. A bonfire is lit and Avery T walks up to them)_

**Avery T**

Ava!

**Ava**

I got you this!

**Avery T**

I said you didn’t have to get me anything. 

**Ava**

I know, but you got me that pillow. Think of it as a thank you for that. 

_(Avery T takes the present out of the bag and smiles)_

**Avery T**

I love it. 

_(It’s a stuffed bear)_

**Ava**

I’m gonna go talk to Sam. Is that okay?

**Avery T**

Yep! 

_(Ava sits next to him by the fire.)_

**Ava**

Oliver and I broke up. 

_(He nods)_

I just thought you should know. 

**Claire**

Hey Ava! Can I use your phone? I need to talk to my parents. 

**Ava**

Sure, um…

_(She tries to turn it on)_

The battery’s dead. 

**Sam**

Use mine.

_(He hands her his phone.)_

**Claire**

Thanks!

_(Ava walks over to her friends, who are talking and laughing)_

**Ava**

Hey guys. 

**Zohra**

Hi Ava. 

_(Nick walks up to the group)_

**Nick**

Briana.

**Briana**

Nick—

**Nick**

Briana, I’m sorry about the way I treated you. I’ve been dealing with some personal issues and I allowed my friends to pressure me into behaving like I jerk. I hope you can accept my apology. 

**Briana**

I—of course. 

**Nick**

I’m sorry I said that you weren’t pretty. That wasn’t true. You’re beautiful and anyone who says otherwise is an asshole, including myself. 

_(He leaves)_

**Zohra**

Oh wow. 

**Avery F**

Whaaat?

**Briana**

That was nice. 

**_Song: Ready Now by Dodie_ **

_(Avery T laughs as his moms bring out a cake. The people around him chant the happy birthday song. He laughs and blows his candles out._

_Ava is eating some cake and laughing with Avery T. He jokingly shoves cake in her face. She shoves cake in his. They playfully fight before Ava kisses him. This time he pulls her closer.)_

_(Cut to Claire)_

**Song stops.**

**Claire**

Is there any way you can move here? I want to be with you, but I don’t want to move to Austin. 

**Claire’s Mom’s Voice**

I’m sorry sweetie, but I can’t leave. I have a really good job here. I think you’ll be happy! You’ll make new friends. 

**Claire**

I end up having to make new friends every year!

_(Claire angrily hangs up. She goes to safari and looks up “Louisiana divorce child custody laws.” When she doesn’t find what she’s looking for, she opens up a new tab and a tab that says “Am I gay?”_

_She looks through the tabs, some saying “How do I know if I’m gay” “gay test” “can you be gay and a Christian?” “why does god hate gay people?” “how do I tell my religious parents I’m gay?” and “my dad is okay with me being gay but my mom isn’t what do I do”_

_She looks at Sam, who’s with Oliver and laughing at something he said. He’s looking at him with love in his eyes.)_

**_The End._ **


End file.
